If this isn't love
by Salutehersmilexoxo
Summary: - Brittany has her flashback to the most horrific moment in her life . L.E.M.O.N R&R!


**I wrote this story before but my niece Olivia accidently deleted it so I'll try again, if I remember. I don't own Chipmunks. *BTW this is lemon so have fun kids ;)***

Drip-Drop

**Brittany P.O.V**

I walked as slowly as I can, taking the long way home. I never paid attention to the storm that was occurring now at this point but I was smart enough to throw on my hooded sweater. There was so much on my mind that I had to be alone and sort my thoughts out. All I know is the biggest thought I had was swimming through my entire body, through my stomach causing butterflies, through my head causing a miniature headache and even through my eyes which caused tear drops to hit the ground one by one. I just made the biggest mistake of my life and what's worse is the fact that I can't take it back, not even for all the diamonds and money in the world I could never take this action back. I know why it happened, because I'm a freaking idiot who doesn't think before she acts. I know I've done pretty dumb things in my past but this took the prize. I didn't know what to do with myself, I felt like I had to throw-up….and that's what I just did . I found the nearest garbage and puked all my thoughts out, all my feelings out, maybe not all of them considering the fact that after puking, I felt even worse. I turned to my right and sat at the empty bench at Springfield Park. I sat back and watched every rain drop hit the ground as the horrific flashback came back to me like a bullet.

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm ready", Brittany said. She stood up with confidence looking down at her boyfriend who sat looking puzzled on his bed._

"_What do you mean you're ready?" asked Alvin who stood up closing his bedroom door. Brittany sighed and pulled him closer to her so their eyes were aligned. _

"_I'm ready, to lose my virginity with you Alvin" she said in a seductive tone. Alvin chuckled and released himself from his girlfriends grasp._

"_What' so funny?" she asked slightly getting annoyed and frustrated._

"_Nothing, it's just, I wanted to tell you the same thing today when I got the opportunity but I'm glad you mentioned it", he said. And with that, Alvin quickly grabbed Brittany's waist and kissed her fiercely without any hesitations._

"_Oh god Alvin, I love you", she managed to say through the kisses they began sharing._

"_I love you to babe", Alvin said. He began leaving trails of kisses down her pale neck leaving small red marking from the biting he caused. Brittany moaned as Alvin continued sucking on her collar bone. While still kissing her he began to unbutton her light pink blouse revealing a leopard print bra. Alvin couldn't take the waiting. He lifted Brittany up and placed her on his bed. _

"_Are you sure your ready Brittany?" asked Alvin being under control and more protective of his girlfriend._

"_Shut up", she said as she pulled him down and began kissing him more. Alvin slid his hand through the bra and began to slowly grope Brittany's left bosom. She whimpered but continued kissing him._

"_Be my lion queen", Alvin mumbled through the kiss_**. (A.N: Just in case, that's from a quote of this popular comic strip and it's so romantic and cute so yeah).**

_Alvin began to slowly make his way towards Brittany's back as he slowly unclipped her bra. Alvin's eye's nearly bugged out from his view. A blush soon crept up on his face._

"_Brittany…" he began to trail off not knowing what to say, he was too much in astonishment. Brittany began to blush as she stared at the clock._

"_Wow, already 8:30, maybe I should go", she said. _

"_NO! I mean, I want you to stay", he said. 'Holy shit, she's so freaking beautiful it's amazing', Alvin thought to himself._

_He pushed her down and began kissing her from the collar bone, to the chest and finally to her right bosom. Alvin soon began licking, sucking, and nibbling on her boob/nipple. Brittany threw her head back and let out thousand of moans. Alvin then switched which cause Brittany to slightly scream. _

_Brittany began to pull Alvin's jersey off and felt his strong biceps which were pleasant and solid. She was seriously about to lose herself, she honestly didn't know what came over her hormones all of a sudden, same for Alvin. _

_Alvin began to unbutton Brittany's white miniskirts that reached her mid-thigh. Sliding them off her , he began to feel and caress her soft legs while entwining his fingers through her leopard print underwear. He left soft gentle kisses down her leg as he continued to stroke it with his index and middle finger. Brittany let out a small moan of pleasure. Soon after he began to pull her panties down and lay on top of the complete naked Chipette. He gave her three more kisses on the lip before going to the end of the bed where her feet were. He entwined his left arm around her left leg and right arm with right leg so see had no control over them. He opened her legs and began to make his way through her entrance. Brittany lost it. She began screaming Alvin's name multiple times as he licked her out; bit her out and everything he could possibly do to make her lose herself. _

"_Alvin, ah!" she whimpered out. Alvin noticed an arch in her back which make him go crazier. He continued eating her out as she continued to scream his name, whimpered and moan. A few minutes after he began to slow down the pace and climb back on top of his love interest. They began kissing again, however through the kisses, Brittany began to unbutton Alvin's jeans and slid them off, along with his boxers._

"_Whoa", Brittany said staring at his package. She never saw something that huge it nearly freaked her out. Alvin chuckled as he turned them over so now he was on the bottom and she was on the top. He placed her so his testes were in her ovaries, and pace by pace he began to motion Brittany as she began to cry out screams and moans. He began to pick up the pace as they both began to scream each other's names. Alvin began to slow down the pace as they both caught their breathe. Brittany fell to his side wrapping her arms around his waist._

"_I love you Alvin", she said._

"_I love you to", he whispered._

_There was a 10 second silence as Brittany opened her eyes as a thought occurred to her_

'_We...we didn't use a….condom'…_

_*End of flashback*_

I couldn't believe I was so naïve to not mention anything to Alvin about a condom. I mean, I know he would've worn one if I brought it up but I wasn't thinking. I watched the lightning flash the sky as I held my knees to my chest. All I can say now was, I'm Brittany Miller, I am 17 years old, and I'm pregnant.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I had fun writing a dirty story so please no flames and always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
